Misunderstanding
by caffeineaddict13
Summary: You’ll want to tell them everything you’ve ever said or done, just so they can believe you when you say you love them.


**A/N: **Something, anything. Jess's opinions on famous sayings about love. Vaugely lit, or meant to be, at least.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I have NOT gained incredible wealth and ownage overnight. Aw, man.

--

They say love means never having to say you're sorry. That's bullshit. Have you ever heard of the perfect couple? _It doesn't exist._ Love doesn't mean never having to say you're sorry. It doesn't mean never making mistakes. It isn't painless. Love is the most painful thing you will ever experience. Love means fighting and yelling until your throat is sore and you think you'll never be able to talk again. Love means making so many goddamn mistakes you can't ever imagine getting it right. Love means saying you're sorry so many times that it doesn't even hold any weight half the time. Most of all, though, love never ends. A fucking train could hit you, but that doesn't mean it's over. Love is running back and forth from city to town five hundred fucking times, until you're so sure that you're doing something wrong you almost give up. But that's just the thing: it's only _almost_.

--

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't say that!"_

"_I'm sor—"_

_She cut him off with a kiss._

_She doesn't want to hear an apology._

--

They say that there's no cure for love, only to love more. At least they got that much right. This is how it goes: you meet someone. Probably sometime when you're not even looking (if your lucky, it'll even by somewhere you want to destroy). You'll hate them. Hate them with such an undying passion that there will be no way to stop it but to fall in love. You'll start actually wanting to be honest to them. You'll want to tell them everything you've ever said or done, just so they can believe you when you say you love them. You'll throw everything away for them. Morals, direction, flight, caution, freedom, hope, life. You'll want to hurt yourself so fucking badly because your so fucking scared that you'll end up hurting them. That you'll end up being wrong. And all you can do is fall faster, because the more afraid you get, the tighter you have to hold on. The more you have to give up. You can't even _hope_ that it'll be worth it.

--

"_I love you."_

"_You're a liar."_

"_It's the truth."_

"_You're a liar."_

"_I always will."_

_She kisses him._

"_I can only hope."_

--

They say that love is blind. Maybe so, but not in the way you would expect it to be. If you are really in love, you see their flaws. You know that they over-think things, that they care too much about what other people say. You know that their smile is thin and that they eat more than any normal person should, but that's not the issue. You also know that they play with their shirt hem when they're nervous, and that they make lists and leave them all over the place (so adorable), and that their hair is the softest you've ever felt. And these things—these little things—are so much more powerful than all the bad stuff that you can't _help_ but be blind. And then, one day, you suddenly get your vision back and you get scared, not because of what's wrong with them (because really, when you think about it, those things don't actually matter) but because you think that _they_ know what's wrong with _you_. So you run. Because you can't imagine ever having to hear them say I'm sorry.

--

"_You left."_

"_I know."_

"Why?"

"_Because."_

"_Why?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Don't do it again."_

--

They say that love without reason lasts the longest. Close, but no. _Impossible_ love lasts the longest. You wanna know why? Because most of the time, impossible love never begins. Impossible love is only a look, only a touch, only a kiss. It ends before anything real can start. But that's why it lasts so long, too. Because you have to finish what you started, but if something is impossible, than it can never be done. It can never be finished. So it's perfect, in it's own way, because it is _so_ real and _so_ pure and _so_ lasting that it can neither begin nor end. It's an equation that can never be solved. It's two people, so oblivious to the world, so intent on closing their minds that they never even realize that their meant to be. Impossible love is the truest kind of love. Because impossible love can only end in heartbreak.

--

**End**


End file.
